strange_musicfandomcom-20200216-history
All 6's and 7's
All 6's and 7's is the eleventh studio album by American rapper Tech N9ne, his eighth for Strange Music. In many ways this album marked Tech N9ne's leap out of the underground, as it was his first album after Lil Wayne, at that time one of the most commercially successful hip hop artists in the world, stated his desire for a collaboration with Tech. The label pulled out all the stops for this project, featuring a wide variety of big-name artists ranging from Busta Rhymes to Deftones lead vocalist Chino Moreno to Wayne himself. The album was released on June 7, 2011, and sold 56,000 copies its first week. Its #4 debut on the Billboard Hot 200 remains Tech's highest position on the charts, tied by his 2013 album, Something Else. It has sold about 230,000 copies to date. Reception 411mania gave the album a 9/10. Allmusic rated it a 4/5. ARTISTdirect gave it a perfect 5 out of 5 stars. DJBooth rated it 4/5. HipHopDX rated it 4/5. Spin ''rated it a 7/10. RapReviews rated it an 8/10, breaking the rating down as an 8/10 for music and an 8/10 for lyrics. ''XXL rated it an XL, the equivalent of a 4/5. Track Listing 'Strange Music Online Pre-Order Bonus Track' 'Best Buy Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks' 'iTunes Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks' Samples *"He's a Mental Giant" features a sample of "Boy Meets Dog" by Walter Lantz *"Worldwide Choppers" features a sample of "Midwest Choppers 2" by Tech N9ne *"Strangeland" features a sample of "Ten Et Tiwa Dorment" by Alain Goraguer *"Fuck Food" features samples of "Feed Me (Git It)" by Levi Stubbs and Rick Moranis, "Karaoke" by T-Pain, "Throb" by Janet Jackson, and "Hunterish" by Tech N9ne *"Promiseland" features a sample of "Mixin' Up the Medicine" by Yelawolf Notes *"Worldwide Choppers" is a sequel to "Midwest Choppers" from Tech N9ne's 2007 album Collabos: Misery Loves Kompany and "Midwest Choppers 2" from his 2009 album Collabos: Sickology 101. It contains samples of the latter. *"Ya Killin' Me" also appears on Pill's 2011 mixtape The Diagnosis. *An official remix of "Fuck Food" was made by Miami hip hop band ¡Mayday! It features the same vocals with a new beat provided by ¡Mayday!'s Plex Luthor and Gianni Cash. *In an early tweet, Tech stated he wanted Daddy Yankee to appear on Worldwide Choppers. *Talib Kweli was considered for a feature on "I Love Music". *R. Kelly was the first choice for the hook on "Fuck Food", but Tech ultimately decided on T-Pain. The original hook he wanted Kelly to sing can be heard in the bridge Krizz Kaliko sings toward the end. *Ludacris was a candidate for the feature on "Overtime". *Nicki Minaj was a candidate to feature on "Pornographic". *Eminem was the first choice for the feature on "So Lonely", but Blind Fury took the verse after Eminem was unable to contribute in time. *Gavin Rossdale was originally considered for the "If I Could" feature, but Tech decided to work with Deftones members Chino Moreno and Stephen Carpenter instead. *Marsha Ambrosius was originally considered for "Promiseland". *Tech reached out Tyler the Creator to contribute to the album, but Tyler declined, stating he was not really a Tech N9ne fan but respected him as an artist. *Originally, Tech stated Mac Lethal and Nas would contribute to the album in some fashion, but neither ultimately appeared. *Tech expressed a desire for Janelle Monáe to contribute as well, but this didn't pan out either. *Pharoahe Monch was considered for the verse on "This Is Hip Hop" before Brotha Lynch Hung contributed. *Cee-Lo Green was originally supposed to do the hook for "Love Me Tomorrow", ultimately, Krizz Kaliko performed it instead. Singles *He's a Mental Giant *Mama Nem *Worldwide Choppers *Love Me Tomorrow *Am I a Psycho? Peak Chart Positions US Billboard 200 (4) US Independent (1) US R&B (1) US Rap (1) Canadian Billboard 200 (24) Personnel Adrienne Johnson: additional vocals, track 12 ALISTAIR Photography: photographer AP: additional vocals, tracks 1, 6, 12, 23 Bengineer: producer, tracks 1, 3, 10, 13, 21; mixer, all tracks Big Scoob: featured performer/writer, track 22; additional vocals, track 7 Blind Fury; featured performer/writer, track 19 B.o.B.: featured performer/writer/producer, track 4 Boogieman: additional vocals, track 7 Brotha Lynch Hung: featured performer, track 26 (iTunes Edition) Brother Al: additional vocals, track 1 Busta Rhymes: featured performer/writer, track 6 Ceza: featured performer/writer, track 6 Chino Moreno: featured performer, track 20 Colione: producer/writer, tracks 9, 11 Crystal Watson: additional vocals, tracks 1, 8 Dave Weiner: associate producer David Sanders II: producer/writer, track 23 Dawn O'Guin: production assistant D-Loc the Gill God: featured performer/writer, track 6 E-40: featured performer/writer, track 16 Elizabeth Gallardo: assistant engineer, tracks 4-5, 14, 18-19 EM80: producer/writer, track 8 Fabian Marasciullo: mixer, tracks 4-5, 14, 18-19 First Degree the D.E.: featured performer/writer, track 11 Glenda Cowan: production assistant Godemis: featured performer, track 26 (Best Buy Edition) Hopsin: featured performer/writer, track 4 Irv da Phenom: additional vocals, tracks 2, 17 Isaiah Yates: additional vocals, track 12 Jay Rock: featured performer/writer, track 17 Jeff Nelson: additional vocals, track 12 Jerita Streater: additional vocals, track 9 JL: featured performer/writer, track 6 Johnny Richter: additional vocals, track 1 Karbon: co-producer, track 27 (iTunes Edition) KC Poet Camile: featured performer/writer, track 13 Kendrick Lamar: featured performer/writer, track 8 Kevin Porter: recorder, track 16 Kinzie Bell: additional vocals, track 12 Koko: producer/writer, track 15 Korey Lloyd: production assistant Kortney Leveringston: featured performer, track 16 Krizz Kaliko: featured performer, tracks 2, 8, 14-16, 22-23, 25 (iTunes Edition), 27 (iTunes Edition); writer, tracks 5, 8, 15-16, 18, 20, 23; additional vocals, tracks 1, 17, 24 Kutt Calhoun: featured performer/writer, track 17; additional vocals, track 2 Lebowski: featured performer, track 26 (Best Buy Edition) Lil Wayne: featured performer/writer, track 14 Liquid 9: art production/design Liz Suwandi: featured performer/writer, track 12 Mackenzie O'Guin: featured performer/writer, track 19 Makzilla: writer, tracks 11, 22; additional vocals, track 7 Nikkiya: featured performer, tracks 18, 24; writer, track 24 Nonstop: producer, track 26 (iTunes Edition) Oobergeek: featured performer/writer, track 8 Pill: featured performer, track 27 (iTunes Edition) Richie: additional vocals, track 10 Ron Spaulding: associate producer Rook: producer/writer, tracks 9, 11 Seven: producer/writer, tracks 5-6, 12, 14, 16-17, 20, 22, 25 (pre-order download) Sharon Bussinger: additional vocals, track 1 Sherri Bell: additional vocals, track 12 Snoop Lion: featured performer/writer, track 16 Soleternity: producer/writer, track 2 Stacy Bell: additional vocals, track 12 Stephen Carpenter: guitar, track 20 Stevie Stone: featured performer/writer, track 15; additional vocals, tracks 1-2 Stokley Williams: featured performer/writer, track 11 Tech N9ne: album artist; writer, tracks 1-9, 11-12, 14-20, 21-24 T-Pain: featured performer/writer, track 14 Travis O'Guin: executive producer Twista: featured performer/writer, track 6 Twisted Insane: featured performer/writer, track 6 Tyga: additional vocals, track 9 Ubiquitous: featured performer, track 26 (Best Buy Edition) Uso: featured performer/writer, track 6 Valdora Case: production assistant Wide Frame: featured performer, track 25 (iTunes Edition) WillPower: producer/writer, track 18 Wyshmaster: producer, tracks 19, 24, 25 (iTunes Edition); writer, tracks 19, 24 Yelawolf: featured performer/writer, track 6 Youngfyre: producer, track 27 (iTunes Edition)